


Interruptions and Annoyances

by Higuchimon



Series: Scars of Victory [3]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Brainwashing, Consent Issues, Digimon OTP Week, Diversity Writing Challenge, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mind Control, One Ship Boot Camp, See Also Brainwashing and Mind Control, Word Counts Set Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kaiser has ruled the Digital World for many years now, with Daisuke as his trophy and consort.  Daisuke lives to please his master, nothing more.  And he does not like it when something happens to annoy his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions and Annoyances

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
**Title:** Interruptions and Annoyances  
**Romance:** Ken x Daisuke  
**Word Count:** 2,378|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama|| **Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section E04, oneshot with at least two dividers; Written for the One Ship Boot Camp, prompt #47, shape; Written for Word Counts Set Boot Camp, #48, 2,378 words; Written for Digimon OTP Week on Tumblr, Day 8, anything goes  
**Notes:** This takes place in the same continuity as **Lost Dreams** and **Trophy** and in fact takes place about seven years after the defeat of the 02 Chosen in that continuity. Brainwashing/mind control is involved as well as implied off-screen character death.  
**Summary:** The Kaiser has ruled the Digital World for many years now, with Daisuke as his trophy and consort. Daisuke lives to please his master, nothing more. And he does not like it when something happens to annoy his master.

* * *

Daisuke rested at his master's feet, leaning his head against the Digimon Kaiser's leg. He couldn't think of any way that he could be any happier than he was right now. 

Well, that was mostly because he didn't need to think about his own needs at all. Master took care of him, made certain he was completely provided for, and that nothing would ever hurt him. Daisuke's only duties were to please his master in any way that his master chose and that he could manage. Not being able to do something the Kaiser wanted could upset Daisuke for days on end. 

But after all this time together, Daisuke and his master both had a reasonable idea of what he could and couldn't do. There was never any question of 'wouldn't' or 'didn't want to'. Daisuke existed for that one purpose of making the Kaiser happy. It was all he could remember. It was all he wanted to remember. 

He tilted his head upward to watch the Kaiser's screens. All of them showed different areas of the Digital World, most of them showing ones with small televisions there. At each site no less than ten Digimon remained on guard, all of them watching the television as if it were the most fascinating sight in the world. 

Daisuke knew it couldn't be, because _master_ was the most fascinating sight in the world and they weren't looking at him. 

Still, what little curiosity he had remained piqued. “Master?” He tilted his head farther back to catch a glimpse of the center of his universe. “What are they guarding those things for?” 

The Kaiser looked back down at him and Daisuke could almost see one eyebrow creeping up. He started to flinch, before his master rested one hand on his shoulder, reassuring him wordlessly that he'd not done wrong. 

“Those are gateways into my world, Daisuke. I've been looking into cutting them off entirely so no one can come here and disturb us.” The hand on Daisuke's shoulder slid across to rub his neck. Daisuke arched into the touch, quivering in delight at his master's approving caress. 

“Why would someone want to disturb you, master?” Such a thought couldn't even begin to cross Daisuke's mind. To disobey master, to do absolutely anything against his will _deliberately_ … he couldn't comprehend it. Why would someone even _want_ to? 

The Kaiser's lips thinned. “I had enemies once. I defeated them all but they have allies and I've caught signs of them trying to get through the barriers I put up that day.” 

Daisuke couldn't remember ever seeing an enemy of his master. Truth to be told, he couldn't really remember seeing or speaking to anyone who wasn't his master at all. Sometimes he saw Wormmon going around, but that wasn't the same thing at all. Wormmon only spoke to master – as it should be, of course – and seldom even looked at him, and when he did, Daisuke thought he looked sad about something. 

That confused him, so he didn't think about it. He found it so much more pleasant to think about master anyway. Especially when master kept touching him like that. 

He did manage to squeeze out a few more words, though. “They can't do it, though, can they?” The idea of anyone being clever enough to get around something master set up made him want to laugh. This was _master_. Perfect in every respect. 

But when master didn't respond right away and his hand stopped moving, Daisuke looked up again. He didn't think he'd said something wrong this time; he knew that he hadn't. But at the same time, master stared at the screens with a worried frown tilting his lips down. His hands moved over the keyboard rapidly and Daisuke kept silent. He'd interrupted his master once while he was working. The results had not been pleasant. 

No one could say he wasn't a fast learner. 

He watched the screens now as well, trying to figure out what was going on and what his master was doing to stop it. Paying attention like this could help him learn new ways to please his master and Daisuke always looked for fresh ways to do _that_. 

“After all this time,” the Kaiser murmured, and Daisuke didn't think he was being spoken to. He kept his mouth shut and listened. “Why are they trying to get in _now_?” 

Daisuke didn't like these enemies of his master, or their allies, already. They'd interrupted a perfectly lovely afternoon and put his master into a bad mood. Daisuke knew several ways to alleviate bad moods, but he'd wanted to have _fun_ tonight, not just to cheer up his master. He could do both, but it still interrupted his plans. 

Long minutes ticked by, until finally the Kaiser nodded and some of the tension slid away from him. “That should do it.” He glanced toward Daisuke, who looked back up at him, eager to know just what his master did. It had been brilliant, of course, whatever it was, but Daisuke liked to know the details. 

The Kaiser could read him like a book. “I put up a barrier, with enough alarms on it that taking out any of them will send off _another_ alarm to let me know what they're doing. And with the guards at all of the entryways, even if they do manage to somehow get in without me knowing, they'll be my prisoners as soon as they do.” 

Prisoners. Daisuke turned that word over in his mind. “What would you do with them then, master?” 

“Oh, I don't know. I could do to them what I did to my original enemies.” The side of the Kaiser's mouth twitched upward. “Most of them, anyway.” He touched the side of Daisuke's face fondly. “But I wouldn't want to keep any of them for that long.” 

Something about that touch, the way the Kaiser said that, it tugged a small thought in the very depths of Daisuke's mind. It wasn't one he could see very clearly, but it gave him the vague notion that the Kaiser hadn't done the same thing to all of his enemies. Who might've been treated differently and why, he couldn't get a grip on. He knew there were no other humans in the fortress but the two of them. And the master's enemies were humans, weren't they? 

His head started to throb horribly and he ducked down, shoulders trembling. This didn't happen often but when it did, he could ache for hours at a time. 

“A headache again?” The Kaiser did not sound pleased by this and Daisuke flinched at that. He hated disappointing his master _so much_. 

He swallowed carefully, trying to work past it. “It's not that bad, master.” Lying to his master did not come easily and most of the time he could only do it when his master allowed it. That wasn't often, either. The Kaiser demanded absolute obedience and Daisuke gave it with all of his heart. 

The Kaiser's hand brushed against Daisuke's hair, then tilted his head back. He'd removed his visor and now stared into Daisuke's eyes, his own cool violet ones stern and unyielding. “Don't lie to me, Daisuke. You know what I do to you if you lie to me.” 

Daisuke dropped his gaze at that reprimand. “I'm sorry, master. It really does hurt a lot. But I'll be all right.” That wasn't a lie; the headaches always passed, so he _would_ be all right. 

Still his master stared down at him and Daisuke whimpered, hating that feeling of _disappointment_ so very much. 

“If they find a way here, they're going to come looking for you, Daisuke.” The Kaiser spoke after several long, silent minutes. That almost cleared the headache up all by itself. He looked up in confusion. 

“For me?” What could they want with him? Yet another concept that he couldn't wrap his mind around. The only person he mattered to was his master. He didn't… he didn't even exist if he didn't serve his master. 

That started a headache of another sort altogether. He shook his head in a vain attempt to clear it, tucking his head down against his legs when that did nothing. He _really_ hated these people; they hadn't even shown up in his world yet and already they'd ruined so much! 

The Kaiser's hands brushed against the back of Daisuke's neck, soothing now. “You don't have to worry. I won't let them take you from me. You'd be no good to them, right?” 

“That's right,” Daisuke murmured, leaning closer to his master's legs, enjoying the comfort of those hands on him. “You're the only person I'm good for. The only one who needs me.” 

He remembered long, long nights and days when his master had explained this to him. Those days weren't very clear aside from understanding how completely he belonged to his master, and once in a while, he almost thought that back then he'd believed differently. He couldn't think of why. 

Daisuke didn't think of those days very often. The first memory that he could coherently hold onto was being at one of his master's parties, the one held to celebrate his conquest of the Digital World. He'd awakened to the awareness that he needed to please his master. That, and nothing more, defined his life from then on. His master made certain to educate him in all that he needed to know for that over the years. 

He leaned more into his master's touch, making a small attempt to sort through his memories as best that he could. “I used to… to be someone else, didn't I, master?” 

“Once you were. The person that you were is who they want to take back.” The Kaiser's hand rested on Daisuke's neck and slid around to his throat, rubbing against his pulse there. Daisuke mewled softly at how good that felt. 

“But he's gone. He wasn't good for anyone and you didn't want him. You want me.” That, Daisuke knew down to his core. It was the sole purpose he lived. 

“That's right.” Master rose to his feet and gestured for Daisuke to follow. “You are what and who I want, Daisuke, and no one will ever take you away from me.” 

He pulled Daisuke into his arms and kissed him with a hungry passion that Daisuke returned without hesitation. All thoughts of his past, whatever it might've been, faded away, replaced by the burning desire to please his master in any and every way that he could. Those who didn't understand his boundless devotion would just have to deal with this. 

Another kiss, and another, and another, and the Kaiser pulled him along to their bedroom. Every moment brought Daisuke to a more intense arousal and he ached to share this with his master. Bare skin and more kisses, hands touching on everywhere that he knew would please his master, feeling his master's hands on _him_ … 

He lost himself entirely to the pleasures they shared with one another, fulfilling his reason for existing. 

* * *

Daisuke lay curled against him, peacefully asleep, worn out from their exertions. Ken stared up to the ceiling, just as satisfied, though with slightly more on his mind than his consort had. 

Granted, he didn't know even now how much mind Daisuke actually had left, but all of that was taken up with the sole function of pleasing Ken anyway. The Kaiser had other matters to deal with. 

Such as the older Chosen starting to sniff their way into his world. He'd thought when he'd defeated the others that they would've learned their lesson and left him alone. He'd seen a few signs that they'd tried once before to enter but those faded over the years. 

Just as he'd told Daisuke, he'd reinforced the barriers and had guards watching every portal that he knew about. He wasn't going to rule out them finding another way to get there, but he would deal with that if they _did_. 

Yes, they would indeed try to get Daisuke back. As if they could. Daisuke belonged to him in every sense of the word now. The collar he'd used once wasn't even necessary anymore. Years of training and conditioning saw to that. “Motomiya Daisuke, Child of Courage and Friendship” no longer existed. He was only Daisuke, the Digimon Kaiser's Consort. 

And after all these years and all the work that Ken had put into _making_ him that, he wasn't going to let anyone take this away from him. 

_He'll get bodyguards._ Daisuke seldom left Ken's side and with this new threat Ken had no intentions of that happening at all, but he hadn't won his way to where he was by not planning for every possibility that he could. He would train the very best that he had to watch out for Daisuke. 

He looked down to where his consort slept in his arms, so trusting, so loving, so obedient. He ran his fingers through the untidy mop of hair and pressed a kiss down on it. _You are never going to get away from me._

* * *

Daisuke dreamed. He dreamed of a small blue Digimon whose name he could not remember but whose existence made his heart hurt. 

He dreamed of two boys and two girls who looked at him with sad eyes. 

He dreamed of a redheaded girl, older than he was, who said things he couldn't remember. 

He dreamed of a place that wasn't the Digital World that he thought he should know, but he didn't. 

He dreamed of his master's hand on his shoulder, turning him away from those lost memories, and pulling him into a passionate kiss. 

_Forget them, Daisuke,_ came the voice of his master, strong and commanding, and Daisuke always obeyed his master's commands. _Think only of me and how to make me happy._

How could he do anything else? How could he want to? 

He stepped into his master's embrace, tilting his head back as cool lips kissed his throat. _I love you, master,_ he murmured. 

_Of course you do,_ his master replied. _You belong to me._

And as he had for so many years, even in his dreams Daisuke gave himself to the one who owned him. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
